Potato chips are traditionally cooked, deep fried, fried, baked, kettle fried, flavored, cooled, and packaged in airtight bags filled with nitrogen to prolong shelf life by excluding oxygen and infiltration of ambient air.
Potato chips are not to be confused with instant potato flakes, hydrogenated potato flakes, mainly used to make mashed potatoes.
Among related prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,474 B2 of Cross, which discloses a multi-textured food product, using crushed potato chips in a combined food base, which is textured and covered with a liquid coating and includes fat substances, such as a sour cream and onion dip forming a coating. The product has a central food core, and a solid or semi-solid fat based coating and external shell.
European Patent Application Specification number 0295320B1 of Willard describes enhancing the flavor of processed potatoes using a variety of additives in a timed heat process.
Neither prior art patent is related to the production of potato chip crumb condiments.